Two Insomniacs
by for one heart
Summary: While cold nights were something Kanda was used to, feeling restless was not. There seemed to be no reason for the slight chill he felt in his heart. Kanda didn't expect anything that could help either issue - nor did he expect Lavi to come by.


Hi there guys, for one heart here! You can pretty much call this my first fanfic ever. It's certainly the only one I've published. So, be nice? I hope you enjoy!

Two Insomniacs

* * *

><p>Kanda got up, sheets twisting off of his body and onto the messy bed. Moonlight spilled across the floor of the dismal, gothic room through the stained glass windows. The night was cool, almost frigid for a fall. It was a night that pressed against everyone's warmth, robbing it, a creeping presence unneeded in the already cooling weather.<p>

"Che," sounded Kanda, irritated. The cold was something he was used to, but tonight it was an unwelcome disturbance.

He stood in front of the window, watching the moon move through the night. Kanda could have slept through the cold if he must, but for some reason, he felt restless. As if he were missing something.

_Knock, knock._

There came a thudding at the door, and Kanda was instantly alert. He put Mugen into his grasp as he approached the door; the only visitors who came at this time in night were those who warned of emergencies, or a new night time mission. But Kanda was about to be astonished at the visitor outside his door.

"Who the hell's there?"

There came a shifting sound in the hallway, and the visitor finally spoke after a moment's thought.

"Yuu? Can I sleep with you?"

For a second, Kanda was completely blown away by the voice that had just greeted him. Then he cursed inwardly. Trust Bookman Jr. to come knocking at odd times.

"No way in hell."

"Yuu, please." The tone through the door was pleading, but turned desperately playful after a minute.

"It's cold out tonight. You have to be really cold in that dark room of yours. I can warm you up!"

Kanda had no doubt in his mind that "warm you up" had something to do with sleeping together, in the same bed, under the same sheets, rubbing various parts of the body together in places that–.

Kanda blushed slightly. He didn't know if the redhead was even oriented towards the same sex, but Kanda had for so many years thought he was strictly heterosexual.

It was true that he hadn't exactly been "interested" in anyone for a while, but Kanda was the kind of person who really wasn't interested in those kinds of things. Or was he?

Because the thought of Lavi's warm body up against him in such cold weather…Kanda stopped himself, he was embarrassing himself thinking of such thoughts with Lavi right outside the door.

"What–that's –HELL NO."

Kanda leaned against the door slightly. Laying an arm against the door and leaning his head in, he could hear the sound of the other man's breathing through the door. Kanda heard a soft rustling sound, Lavi had rubbed his eyes. It was understandable, at this time of night, for the man to be so tired.

Kanda abruptly heard Lavi shifting his posture, and flinched in surprise. Kanda's small start came from the fact that he had been listening so intently on the other man's movements.

Kanda could now feel a small pressure against the surprisingly thin door along with a faint presence of heat.

"Please, Yuu-chan, I had…had a bad dream. You went away on this huge ship and died all alone without anyone there with you…"

Lavi's voice was absolutely pleading at this point. Kanda could almost feel the fear and the uncertainty thought the door. Such a dream had to be much worse than the apprentice Bookman would ever let on, for nothing ever shocked those of their clan much at all.

Kanda had to consider such a tone, he wasn't completely heartless. And Lavi was rarely ever this needing, unless he had been firmly shaken to the core.

"…"

Kanda said nothing, instead leaving the silence to yawn forth sleepily.

"Please Yuu-chan, I had to make sure you were still alive."

"Like just a shipwreck would kill me."

The door came open a bit, and Lavi stumbled forth slightly, almost brushing Kanda's solid figure in the doorway. Lavi looked at Kanda, showing him a face full of pitiable torment. Lavi's eyes opened wider, and took in the face of the Japanese man with an expression of pure relief upon seeing he was unharmed. Small incredulity was mixed in with that emotion, however.

"Yuu?"

"Don't ever call me that or I'll rip you to shreds! Get in here before someone sees you, idiot!"

Kanda grabbed Lavi by his collar and moved to the side, shoving the red head into his dark room forcefully. He would _never_ live it down if someone like the bean sprout or Komui caught him talking to Lavi of all people past midnight. It wasn't as if he listened to their mindless chatter anyways, but there was not doubt it would be even more annoying to hear if such a thing ever leaked out.

Glancing back at the aforementioned, Kanda was annoyed at the sight of Lavi's relieved, thankful expression, and his face set into its usual scowl.

Lavi himself looked around, wondering where he would sleep. The floor would have to be the only spot for a room made for only one person who didn't entertain guests. It was, however, much better than sleeping outside the door, still worried if Kanda were still alive. But when Lavi looked up to the older man to ask, Kanda just scowled and turned his mad expression towards the wall.

"You better not let anyone find out or I'll slice you in two. Now get in bed—I want some sleep tonight"

Kanda abruptly turned his face back to Lavi for a minute and met the surprise with his signature hostility. Kanda inconspicuously examined Lavi's face for signs of emotion other than blatant relief and gratitude.

Was it really worth it to have let him in? Who knew if the flamboyant redhead would go blabbing to everyone in the Order about Kanda's random act of kindness?

But there was just something about Lavi's pleading, scared tone that let Kanda know that he would regret it if he had never opened the door at all.

"Yuu-chan-"

"Che. Don't misunderstand, there's nowhere else for you to sleep. And I thought I told you not to call me that."

That made Lavi smile. He had been thinking of how he would have been on the floor or outside the room in the even more frigid hallway if Kanda hadn't let him in.

Lavi walked over the bed softly and lay down, careful not to disturb the sheets too much more than they already were.

"Thank you, Yuu."

Kanda got in, roughly shoving Lavi aside.

"Shut up, I want to get some sleep."

In the end, Lavi had fallen asleep faster than Kanda, for he was much more tired. The vivid nightmare he had had shaken him to the core of his being. Lavi hadn't known that he had ever cared for Kanda that much, but such a violent dream had shown him that the Japanese man did actually have a special place in Lavi's heart, even if all Kanda ever did was threaten and insult him.

But whether it was the presence of the older man himself that had calmed Lavi, or the thought that Kanda was safe, he would never know. All Lavi would remember was Kanda's solid figure pressed against his back, comforting him involuntarily.

Kanda himself had finally been able to fall asleep that night due to the steady rhythm of Lavi's breathing and the warmth that radiated off of his larger body. Kanda would never admit it, but Lavi _had _warmed him up.

It was as if the reason he had been incomplete and not ready for sleep was because Lavi wasn't there to complete him. The presence of Bookman Jr., and not only his warmth, let Kanda slowly fall into a sleep free of the torments of his former life.

The two insomniacs completed each other after all.

* * *

><p>Alright for a first timer, I think? I hope you enjoyed it :D! reviews requested :3<p> 


End file.
